


Oh, Come On

by Fleeples



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy's Return, Friendship, Gen, Lizzie Bennet Mentions, Netherfield, Post-Pemberley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeples/pseuds/Fleeples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bing tries to persuade Darcy to come to dinner at the Bennet house. Darcy is busy sulking. One-shot.</p><p>(Inspired by a tumblr post I made, someone asked for fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Come On

“Darcy, just come with me.” Bing leant against the wall of Darcy’s room at Netherfield, tossing a rubber ball nervously between his hands.  
“No.” His friend glanced up from his laptop for half a second, taking in Bing’s genuine nervousness, before lowering his eyes again.  
“Why did you even come with me if you weren’t going to go and see her?”  
Darcy sighed, keeping his eyes on the spreadsheet until the numbers became symbolic nothings. “I came because somebody insisted. Again. Why do I keep listening to you about this?”  
“Look, there’s no use being in town if you’re not even going to go see her.”  
He sighed, and relented, closing his laptop screen. “I don’t really think she wants to see me, Bing, so will you just drop it?”  
“She seemed happy enough to spend time with you at Pemberley.”  
Darcy shrugged non-committaly, and after a brief pause: “Whatever. She doesn’t need me practically stalking her across the country for a third time. So just leave it, Bing.”  
Bing sighed. “Fine. Whatever. If you won’t come because of her – will you at least help me? Dinner at the Bennet house? As much as I like them, I need someone to help dodge Mrs Bennet’s questioning.”  
“No you do not. You would be perfectly fine without my help, and you, like my sister and Fitz, are trying to coax me into bothering Lizzie Bennet for the hundredth time.”  
“Yeah, okay, I am,” he said, and Darcy glared at him, too irritated to be amused by Bing’s characteristic lack of transparency. “But for a good reason!” Bing whined.  
“I was not invited, so just go to your dinner.”  
“You weren’t invited because they don’t know you’re here.”  
“Which is how I intend to keep it. I’m going to fly back to San Fransico next week. I never should have come.”  
“So are you just going to sit up here and mope for a week about your failed relationship with Lizzie Bennet?”  
“I’m not mopi-“ he caught Bing’s eye mid sentence, who greeted his attempted protestation with a raise eyebrow. Darcy sighed, defeated. “Yes.”  
Bing rolled his eyes. Maybe he should’ve just called Gigi to persuade him instead. He never was a particularly cunning individual. Gigi, however, could pull on her brother’s heartstrings like he was a puppet. She was the one who’d really persuaded Darcy to even come back to Netherfield with Bing. Maybe he’d try it later. For now, he decided that some space might aid the efforts.  
“Alright, whatever, Darcy. But if you change your mind, I’m not leaving for another hour yet.”  
“Noted.”  
“Do you want some snickerdoodles?”  
Darcy, who was opening his laptop again, looked up and snorted. “Only if Jane made them. Yours were awful.”  
“They weren’t- yeah, okay.” A pause. “Still. I’m coming to check if you’ve changed your mind in an hour.”  
“Noted,” said Darcy again, sounding just as robotic as Lizzie had described him.  
“Oh, come on,” muttered Bing.


End file.
